


Help me from falling

by Mochibat



Series: Hxh: the leopika prevention plan [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochibat/pseuds/Mochibat
Summary: Leorio does something unexpected, and that seems to be Kurapika’s breaking point
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Hxh: the leopika prevention plan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161440
Kudos: 9





	Help me from falling

Leorio could almost feel Kurapika's glare burning through the back of his head. He was known back home for being impulsive and reckless. So of course Kurapika would be critical of his next move. He risked a glance over his shoulder, watching those grey eyes analyze the situation, and himself.

"Female," he said simply. "Nothing else to it."

Genuine surprise seemed to flicker through the room. It was almost as if he could sense Kurapika's relief. He probably could, seeing as how he'd been secretly developing his nen for years.

"Fine..." she gritted out. "Female. Your turn."

Kurapika practically jumped Leorio when the lights went out. They still had to spend almost a day in the room, the lights automatically going out at certain hours for sleep. Kurapika dragged Leorio into the empty bathroom before shoving him against the door. They grabbed his shirt collar, forcing his head down into a kiss.

Leorio grinned against their lips, tilting his head for better access. Kurapika, eager, moaned as they let Leorio's tongue enter their mouth. Their knees began to buckle and Leorio lowered them both to the ground.

When they broke away Kurapika's breath was heavy. "Le-leo..."

"Hey, Sunshine." Leorio caressed their cheek. Kurapika, desperate, began kissing Leorio's neck. Leorio chuckled, pulling them away gently. "Woah there! Don't need to be so eager."

"Leo, please," Kurapika whined. Leorio hushed them gently.

"They others can probably hear us. Wait until we're alone, 'kay."

Kurapika looked down in disappointment. "Fine. But you're reading to me before we leave."

"Got it boss," Leorio teased. He kissed them on the forehead before helping them up.

They walked out of the bathroom, finding a comfortable corner to fall asleep together. Kurapika rested their head on Leorio’s chest, falling asleep rather quickly as they were read to. Leorio smiled into their hair.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“Go to bed!” Killua shouted from across the room.

“Killua!” Gon warned.

Leorio chuckled. Who knew the restless kids would be the ones whining about sleep.


End file.
